MisLatidos
by Amelie Kraft
Summary: Su cercanía causa destrozos en mi salud mental. Pero logro saber, que él tampoco es inmune. Alexandra Rabley, eres una tonta...las personas como tú no deben querer...al final, todo se termina.
1. Prólogo

Espero que realmente les guste esta historia, como yo disfruto al escribirla.

**PRÒLOGO**

Era una noche hermosa. El viento golpeaba ligeramente, el aire olía a flores y a una reciente lluvia; no había luna, pero si cientos de estrellas que dominaban el cielo. Un enorme castillo similar a una cárcel del medioevo se veía por detrás, pero todos sus habitantes se encontraban en una reunión en el bosque. Una enorme fogata se encontraba cerca de los magos, dándole al ambiente un aspecto de secta satánica. Que seguramente sería lo que pensaría que es un muggle, si pasara por ahí.

- La primera prueba del día es: Obtener los cuernos de un graphorn, con un límite de tres hechizos. Recuerden que no pueden repetir.- el maestro de ceremonias rió estruendosamente, mientras veían que alguien traía una jaula gigante.- Alexandra, por antigüedad, vas primero.

Alexandra amaba esas fiestas. Era la forma de los aurores de probar a sus alumnos, y también era para liberar la tensión que se producía día a día. A pesar de ser la más pequeña, también era la que más tiempo había estado allí, por lo que estaba segura de que no iban a ser suaves. Se sonó los dedos, recordando lo que había aprendido sobre los graphorn hace un año. Era fácil dejarse engañar por ese aspecto desnutrido y pálido, pero por sus brazos podía verse el duro entrenamiento al que había sido sometida desde pequeña. Rasguños, cicatrices, moretones...de hecho, de haber vivido en la Edad Media, esas podrían considerarse tranquilamente marcas de guerra. "_Pan comido_", dijo en un susurro.

Liberaron a la criatura en medio del bosque, y la joven se movió con una increíble velocidad hacia éste. A unos metros de él, se subió a la copa de un árbol, apuntó con la varita y gritó "¡**Immobilus**!". Lamentablemente, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, y no consideró que era una raza que repele la mayoría de los hechizos...se tenía que arriesgar, y ya había utilizado uno de los hechizos. Saltó a un árbol cercano, y cuando estuvo segura, le saltó en el lomo. Estaba terriblemente irritado, y no paraba de cabrear, entonces se aferró con las piernas fuertemente, y como pudo, le cortó los cuernos con una daga. Saltó rápidamente, ya que el animal estaba furioso de dolor y la comenzó a correr. En ese momento, se da vuelta y lo apunta con la varita, de repente, el animal comenzó a balancearse y calló. Corrió lo que le quedaba del tramo hasta entregarle a Krab el cuerno y sonrió cansada.

- Creo que estoy fuera de forma...-Alastor la golpeó en la cabeza y le dió unas palmadas.

- Albus¿todavía crees que es mala idea? Esa niña...es un arma mortal. Cualquier otra pequeña de doce años no se atrevería a hacer lo que ella hizo...pero lo perfecto, es que ella no sufre ningún tipo de prejuicios, por que no lo sabe.- Dumbledore se retiró, para no tener que seguir escuchando las barbaridades que ese hombre decía, para ir a felicitar a la jovencita.

- ¡Albus! No lo había visto... ¡se perdió el festín!-

- Tuve trabajo que me retuvo en Hogwarts...estuviste muy bien allí

- Alastor me ha preparado para cosas peores- Dumbledore había visto en todos estos años incrementar la cantidad de heridas en su piel. Había estado encerrada allí desde su tierna infancia, preparándose, y había tratado de visitarla cada vez que podía. Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que era sólo una niña, aún cuando la reciente hazaña le demostrara lo contrario.

Habían pasado tres años desde ese día, y cuando Alastor Moody apareció en su oficina, supo que eso fue lo que siempre había estado esperando.

- Quiero inscribir a Alexandra Rabley en el próximo año de Hogwarts.


	2. Capítulo 1

** Capítulo 1**

- No llames la atención. No te involucres. No te pases de lista. Obedece. Mantente alerta. Y lo más importante: NO RESPONDAS- Moody zarandeó un poco a la chica, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que podría hacerlo?- miró desafiante al hombre. Su famoso ojo mágico miraba a los alrededores, y su ojo normal a ella. Miró con disgusto su periferia, tratando de encontrar lo que él buscaba

- Cuando de ti se trata, nunca se sabe- la despeinó un poco, y le alcanzó sus cosas

- Alastor, no hables como si me conocieras.- tomó las cosas, y se estaba por ir, cuando escuchó nuevamente el aviso del Auror. "No respondas". Estaba realmente cansada de que todo el mundo tratara de evitar que ella hiciera tal y tal cosa

El tren de Hogwarts estaba repleto. La chica caminó hacia la mitad del tren, en donde había un compartimiento vacío. Abrió la bolsa que Alastor le había alcanzado. Falsoscopios, espejos, detectores de tinieblas, detectores de enemigos y una pequeña daga. Lanzó molesta la bolsa dentro de su baúl, y se dedicó a ver cómo el tren comenzaba a marchar. Padres miraban conmocionados a sus hijos partir, y pequeñas manos saludaban desde las ventanas. "Así es como debería ser...".

- ¡Deberías haberla visto, James!- un joven de cabellos oscuros, alto se asomó por la puerta. Se detuvo varios segundos en la joven allí sentada, y entró sonriendo- Creo que no nos conocemos¿o si?- dijo con galantería. James y Remus suspiraron. Lo habían visto tantas veces desempeñar esa técnica, tratando de conquistar a alguna chica, que ya sabían el resultado. La invitaría a salir, estaría juntos medio mes, él se hartaría y la dejaría diciendo que era culpa suya, por no poder dejar de pensar en su antigua novia. Todos los chicos de Hogwarts lo sabían. La mayoría de ellos, al ver el resultado, practicaba la técnica. Otros simplemente se limitaban a admirar la destreza de sus pasos, sabiendo que jamás iban a poder igualarlo. Entre ellos, estaba Peter, que en ese momento sacaba un anotador y llevaba cuenta de la chica y de los pasos hechos esta vez.

- No estoy interesada. Gracias.- dijo cortante, y volteando hacia la ventana. Ésto sorprendió a sus amigos, que ahora sí, miraban expectantes

- Pero yo sí. ¿Eres nueva? No pareces ser de Primero...-dijo casi en un susurro, mientras la miraba de arriba hacia abajo. La chica seguía con la mirada tranquila, mirando la ventana- ¿Acaso Dumbledore ha hecho una excepción éste año?- los tres amigos habían entrado, y sentado a un costado- ¿Estarás en Sexto, acaso? Al igual que nosotros...-la chica seguía ignorándolo. James comenzaba a sonreír perversamente, y Remus buscaba una forma de salvar el honor de su amigo, aunque no podía evitar reír. Peter miraba preocupado a Sirius, cuya técnica fallaba por primera vez- Tienes un color de piel espectacular, aunque un poco pálida...no debes de estar acostumbrada a viajar...Peter- dijo, como si éste fuese su sirviente. Claro que Peter tampoco hizo nada para demostrar lo contrario. Lo miró atento, para esperar su orden- Toma. Ve a comprar algunas brujas, o grajeas...Lo que sea...-dijo eso, aún mirando a la chica. Cuando Peter se hubo ido, la chica volteó. Sirius sonrió triunfante, pensando que lo había conseguido

- Tu debes de ser un Black¿o me equivoco?- lo miró intensa, con un par de ojos violeta intenso, un poco melancólicos. Sirius no se quedaba atrás. Si deseaba algo, estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo a toda costa. Y, aunque tardase un año escolar, lo iba a conseguir. Le molestó la mención a su familia, pero no evitó que sonriera

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, bonita¿Estuviste investigándome acaso?- sonrió de manera gatuna. Remus y James se encontraban incómodos, y decidieron salir a buscar otro compartimiento. Ninguno notó su partida

- Por las Tres "A" escritas en tu frente. - Sirius no entendió el comentario, y arqueó una ceja- Adinerado, Arrogante y Apuesto- por primera vez en su vida, Sirius se quedó helado. Sabía que era verdad, pero nunca se había sentido mal por ello. Esa chica lo hacía sonar sucio, falto de valor. Pensaba defenderse, pero no tenía claro de qué. La chica, al ver que el joven no respondía, agregó- Tus amigos se han ido. Si aún conservas un poco del orgullo, sigue su ejemplo.- volteó a la ventana, y segundos después, Sirius se fue.

Enojado, llegó al compartimiento y cerró de un portazo. Remus y James estaban conversando animadamente (seguramente de él, ya que se detuvieron), y al ver la llegada de su amigo, esperaron las noticias. Al ver su rostro, supieron que no eran buenas.

- Sabe que tengo dinero…-dijo, y se apoyó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados

- Es verdad- dijo James despreocupado, sabiendo que pronto olvidaría el problema

- Me dijo arrogante...-dijo, ahora mirándolos serio

- Eso también lo es...-asintió el joven de lentes, mientras mordía una especie de cacerola

- Me dijo apuesto...-dijo, pero ésta vez, sonrió. Como si no había notado el significado de la palabra

- ¡Oh, no!¡Eso sí que no!- respondió James riendo, haciendo que Sirius lo mirara de reojo con odio

- Bueno, ésta ha sido una lección, Sirius. Debes aprender a respetar a las chicas, y no mentirles...-no pudo seguir, ya que el joven lo miraba con los ojos brillosos de diversión

- Mira quien hable… ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ésto ha terminado?- mientras decía eso, salía despedido de la puerta. Alguien había empujado con fuerza para entrar- ¡Qué demon-...!-miró enfadado hacia la puerta. Un avergonzado Peter entraba, con una bolsa de dulces en la mano- ¿¡Qué haces con eso!?- Peter tembló ante el tono de voz, y comenzó a titubear. Se presumía entre la comunidad de magos que el enojo de un Black, era peor que la llamarada de un Colacuerno. Al menos, con el dragón tienes posibilidad de morir en el instante. La ira de los Black era una muerta lenta y tortuosa.

- Y-yo...Tú...Ehm...Ella...Y-y...-Sirius lo miró amenazante, incrementando el miedo de Peter

- Te hice una pregunta¿recuerdas?- ahora se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con aburrimiento

- Tú me pediste que los comprara...para...-se tomó su brazo, para evitar que se notara el ligero temblor de sus manos

- Sé lo que te pedí. Y no es eso lo que pregunté. Te repito ¿Qué haces con eso?

- L-los co-compre..y..cu-cua-ndo llegué...tú...tú ya-ya n-no..est-tab-bas..-cuando terminó de balbucear, Sirius ya había comido tres brujas

- Aja¿y?- volvió a tomar una bruja, y la mordisqueó. Remus meneó la cabeza, disgustado por la forma en que Sirius asustaba al chico, o lo hacía sentirse avergonzado

- Ell-ella m-me..vi-vió...y..m-me..invi-vitó a se-sen-t-tarmme c-con..ell-...ell- miraba el suelo fijamente

- Aja..¿y?- Peter, al ver que Sirius estaba más calmado, siguió el relato con más tranquilidad

- Me fui, y vine a buscarlos- les dió al bolsa, y James estaba por tomarla cuando..

- ¡Y no se la dejaste!

- Ell-a...n-no la que-quería...-estaba nuevamente nervioso

- ¡Eso no es importante!- le arrancó la bolsa a James, y se la dió a Peter nuevamente. El joven miró disgustado a Sirius, y se levantó

- ¡Black! Afuera. Ahora.- el apuesto joven miró con desdén a James, pero aún así, lo siguió

- ¿Qué quieres?- se apoyó en la pared, y giró el pie de un lado a otro

- ¿Qué tienes?- se apoyó a su lado

- Nada-

- Habla

- ¡Deja de hablar como si supieras todo, Potter! Ésto no es una clase de Transformaciones, o un partido de Quidditch!- miró con odio al joven, y luego se calmó- Lo siento. Yo...

- Tienes razón. Y yo no soy ninguna de las chicas que puedes acercar con voz dulce y alejar con gritos, Sirius. Dime- miró calmadamente a su compañero

- No lo se...

- Lo sabes.

- Yo...Cada año es peor. Antes se limitaban a ignorarme. Desde que Regulus volvió, todo ha empeorado...Ahora me humillan, planean mi futuro, me insultan...- se peinó con la mano, despreocupadamente, aunque en realidad no se sintiera así

- No deberías enojarte con Peter por esa razón...

- Lo sé...le debo una disculpa...- se miró las manos, buscando alguna evidencia de suciedad- Es que...esa chica…Su tono...Parecía el de...-quiso decir "mi madre", pero en su corazón, no lo sentía así. Las palabras no salieron

- Tranquilo. Recuerda que siempre puedes venir a casa¿sabes?

- Tus padres deben estar hartos de verme...-dijo, sonriendo como disculpa

- Te adoran, y si se los permitieras, te adoptarían

- Jaja¿y sacarte tu lugar del hijo perfecto? No, gracias Potter, pero no

- Disculpa¿podría sentarme aquí?- una voz suave y dulce preguntó esto desde la puerta. Una hermosa muchacha de cabellos rojizos y ojos verde esmeralda

- Claro, no hay problema...-dijo la joven que estaba dentro

- Mi nombre es Lilian Evans¿y el tuyo?- dijo, tendiendo la mano

- Alexandra Rabley- le devolvió el saludo

- ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto...

- ¿Puedes asegurar haber visto a todos?- pregunto con una media sonrisa, y la miró fijamente haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera un tanto nerviosa

- Ehm...Supongo que no...Pero te habría reconocido...- En efecto, Alexandra no era la clase de persona que pasara desapercibido. El cabello de color miel largo hasta la cintura, esbelta, delgada…ojos violetas, para sorpresa de la joven, y una mirada de quien es capaz de matar sin pestañar. Definitivamente no era la clase de persona que pasaba inadvertida

- He estado unos años viviendo en Francia. Me trasladaron a Hogwarts cuando me mudé…

- ¿Y en que año entrarás?

- En Sexto ¿y tú?

- También ¡Espero que estés en Gryffindor!- dijo sonriendo dulcemente. Sin poder evitarlo, Alex también lo hizo. Todo lo sucedido años antes...iba a ser olvidado. No era que odiase su pasado, pero ya no era una niña...necesitaba amigos. Necesitaba respirar.

- ¿Qué cosas interesantes hay en Inglaterra?- preguntó animadamente. Lily notó el cambio de actitud de la joven, pero no se preocupó.

- ¡Muchisimas cosas! Tienes Hosmeade...Diagon Halley...-la chica comenzó a hablar, y no pudo detenerse. Contagiada por su emoción, Alex le contó sobre Francia, y lo hermosa que era.

- ¿Estudiabas magia allí también?- Alex dudó, miró la ventana durante un segundo y su rostro se tornó ennegrecido, y luego volteó y le sonrió.

- Si...Aunque era muy diferente de Hogwarts...-Lily comenzó a hacerle preguntas sin parar.

Desde el fondo de su corazón, Alex deseaba que todo saliera bien.


	3. Chapter 2

De lejos podía verse el inmenso castillo. La lluvia caía ferozmente, como si su misión fuese evitar que los alumnos llegaran.

Alex, arrastrada por Lily, salió de su compartimiento. Detrás de ella vio a Black y a sus amigos. Alastor le había hablado sobre ellos, en realidad, le había hablado sobre casi todos sus compañeros. Recordó mentalmente sus caras y la relacionó con sus nombres: Lupin, Pettigrew, Potter.

En algún momento del trayecto a las carretas, alguien la tomó del brazo, y la llevó hacia otro lugar. A donde se encontraban los botes, llenos de pequeños y asustadizos niños de primer año. Y desde allí, comenzó el largo y furioso trayecto hacia el castillo.

Las velas flotaban mágicamente, el cielo estrellado, las altas ventanas que recorrían del techo al suelo. Todo era hermoso. Pronto, el comedor se llenó de bullicio, mientras los alumnos de segundo a séptimo se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas.

Dumbledore, sentado solemnemente en el centro de la larga mesa de profesores, miró con orgullo a aquellos futuros magos y brujas. Se paró, limpió su garganta, y sonrió.

- El maravilloso clima les debe de haber abierto el apetito a muchos de ustedes, pero primero, lo más importante. ¡Que entren los de primero!- luego de la presentación del mago, una puerta a un costado se abrió, y una fila de pequeños niños entró tímidamente, precedidos por la Prof. Mc Gonagall, que en su mano derecha llevaba un pergamino, y en el otro un viejo sombrero. Ni bien lo dejaron en un pequeño taburete en frente de la mesa de profesores, una abertura se hizo en el sombrero, y comenzó a cantar.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_hogar de tantas mentes,_

_tus creadores me han dado vida,_

_para no volverse dementes._

_Ravenclaw los eligió por su inteligencia,_

_Gryffindor por su valor,_

_Hufflepuff por su paciencia,_

_Y Slytherin por su ambición._

_Cada uno guardó su idea_

_En ésta vieja tela,_

_Esperando que algún día_

_A sus alumnos eligiera_

_¡Y no trates de evitarlo!_

_Ya que no podrás ni intentarlo_

_A este viejo sombrero_

_Tu pasado no podrás ocultarlo_

El comedor estalló en aplausos, y varios se pararon. Con la mano, la profesora indicó que se calmaran, y comenzó a leer su lista.

- Lindsay Abertpot- una niña de cabello color roble salió, tropezándose un poco, y se sentó torpemente en el taburete. Antes de que terminara de colocarse el sombrero, éste gritó: "_Ravenclaw!". _Corrió a sentarse en la mesa correspondiente, mientras sus compañeros la aplaudían al llegar

Harvey Agory fue el siguiente, y luego de éste muchos mas. Lily miraba con detenimiento cada una de las caras de la larga fila, pero no había ninguna señal de Alex. Se preguntaba dónde estaba.

Cuando terminó la selección, Dumbledore se volvió a parar. Todos sonrieron felices, seguros de que ahora, podrían comer.

- Aunque lamento desilusionarlos, ya que estoy seguro de que desean comenzar el festín, debo hacer la última interrupción de esta noche. Generalmente no acepto las entradas de alumnos a mitad de los años, pero éste es un caso un tanto especial. La última alumna en ser sorteada esta noche...No, por favor, Minerva, yo la presentaré, no hay problema...es Alexandra Rabley.- Alex entró tranquilamente, sabiendo que todos la miraban. Odiaba esa clase de atenciones. Al llegar al frente, saludo a McGonagall con una sonrisa, y un "Hola" en voz baja. Cuando estuvo frente a Dumbledore, le sonrió tristemente, y éste le devolvió la sonrisa con algo de culpa. Caminó hasta el taburete sin ningún apuro, y se colocó el sombrero.

"Tu corazón esta dominado por la valentía, pero la inteligencia no te falta. Puedes realizar grandes cosas por todas las casas, pero tu futuro está designado."

- _No me impor...-estuvo apunto de pensar que no le importaba a donde iba a ir, pero luego pensó en Lily. Ella podía llega a ser lo más parecido a una amiga que nunca tuvo, y por primera vez deseó algo por ella misma- Quiero ir a Gryffindor_

"_¿Segura? Ravenclaw podría hacer grandes cosas con esa mente...Pero hay cosas que no se manejan desde aquí arriba...si así lo quieres..."_

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en gritos al recibir a su nueva compañera. Y Alex, luego de darles una cálida sonrisa a los profesores, corrió a sentarse con Lily, quien la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

- Bueno...ahora… ¡A devorar!

El resto de la cena ocurrió con tranquilidad. Evans era una persona bastante sociable, y conocía a muchas personas del colegio. Le había hablado de muchas personas, y de los profesores, mientras cabezas curiosas miraban hacia ella todo el tiempo.

Hablando de curiosos, cerca de allí se encontraban cuatro muchachos muy interesados. Estiraban sus cabezas, para ver de qué hablaban las chicas.

- Evans habla muy bajo... ¡y no dice nada importante!- Black trataba de que Alex le prestara atención, pero no funcionaba. Ella estaba muy absorta en el último muchacho que Lily le presentaba. Frances Duvicki, el apuesto muchacho de sexto año.

- ¿Por que no vas y les hablas si estás tan interesado?- James mordía una papa cuando dijo eso, y Sirius volteó a verlo como diciendo "_¿Acaso estás loco?_"

- ¿Que le ven todas a ese Frances¡Es torpe y huele mal!- mordió con enojo un pedazo de pan, haciendo que todos los que habían escuchado el comentario sonrieran. Black estaba celoso.

Al otro lado, el mencionado levantó la cabeza. Un jovencito lo miraba como si fuese su peor enemigo. Sonrió, y miró a Alex. Ella cortaba un pedazo de pastel de papa, y lo metía en su boca, pensando: "La comida estaba realmente muy muy deliciosa, definitivamente mejor que la de ese lugar". Lily le había presentado a un chico y ahora se había ido a saludar a unas chicas de la mesa de al lado. Realmente la aburría la conversación que mantenían. Frances era tan superficial y ella no tenía deseos de seguir escuchando. De repente, él le levantó un mechón de cabello, hasta destapar su oreja, y le susurró: "_Tienes algo que ver con Black?_"

A Alex le pareció muy impertinente de su parte hacerle eso, pero cuando escuchó la palabra Black, sus sentidos se alertaron. Por alguna razón, Sirius le molestaba más que ese arrogante y tedioso de Duvicki.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo, mientras corría su cabeza de la mano de él

- Oh...por nada. Pero creo que si vuelvo a tocarte un pelo, estaré sentenciando mi propia muerte. Impresionante, acabas de llegar y ya tienes mi atención y la de Black. Debes de estar orgullosa- Alex estuvo apunto de contestarle con una grosería, cuando Lily llegó. Sonriéndoles, les preguntó que tal la habían pasado en su ausencia. Alex quería salir de allí. Nunca imaginó que alguna vez pasaría por este tipo de situaciones. Quería tomar una cuchara y sacarle del cerebro toda la arrogancia que tenía ese tipo en su cabeza.

- Muy bien, gracias por presentarnos, Lily. Lamentablemente, ya es hora de volver con mis amigos...Claro que no es mi deseo dejar a dos hermosas jóvenes cenando solas, pero luego tendré problemas sino. Adiós Lily...Alex, preciosa, nos vemos más tarde¿de acuerdo?- y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sin esperar respuesta, se retiró.

- Ugh...-Alex se limpió fervorosamente el beso de Frances, mientras una sorprendida pelirroja la miraba.

- ¿Acaso no te gustó?- preguntó eso, como impresionada de que alguien no pudiese agradarle ese estereotipo de Don Juan

- ¡Claro que no! Es un...es un...-sin encontrar adjetivo alguno, demostró su enojo aplastando el pastel de papa con la cuchara hasta dejarlo hecho puré

- Vamos, tranquila...queda mucho por vivir este año, si Frances no te agrada, ya encontrarás a alguien- Lily sonrió y miró hacia un lado. Allí estaba nuevamente Potter. Un odio repentino la domó, y ella también aplastó su pastel. Alex la miró y volteó hacia donde su amiga había mirado.

- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe eso?- señaló el desastre gastronómico que acababa de suceder y rió

- Cosas...-dijo con enojo, pero volvió a la normalidad a los pocos segundos. Podía verse que Lily era una persona muy dulce y alegre. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, se sentía bien.

Luego de la cena y de largas conversaciones en la Sala común con Lily presentándole más y más gente de la casa, Alex estaba exhausta. Nunca había hablado tanto. Nunca había tenido con quien hacerlo, tampoco, lo que la había llevado a pensar que era una persona callada...pero tal vez, después de todo, no fuese así. Cuando se recostó en la cama, no pudo evitar sonreír. Su mente estaba repleta de pensamientos, después de todo, las cosas habían salido bien. Nunca había imaginado lo que era asistir al colegio. Lo que le había dicho a su nueva amiga sobre su vida en Francia, no había sido del todo cierto. Digamos que no era Francia, sino Nueva Zelanda, y no había estado con un "maestro particular", sino en un centro de entrenamiento. Tampoco había estado enferma, sino preparándose para las pruebas más intensas para calificar como auror.

Tenía recuerdos muy nítidos sobre su familia. Su madre había muerto cuando ella era aún un bebe, y su padre había sido asesinado en una misión para el Ministerio. Cuando tenía seis años, Hifcliff, el Ministro, le reveló la terrible noticia. Lo cierto es que de su padre no recordaba casi nada, ya que pasaba poco tiempo en la casa. Durante esos años de vida, la habían cuidado niñeras designadas por el Ministerio. Decían que no podía arriesgarse a dejar a cualquier persona viviendo en la casa de un auror tan importante.

El resto de esa semana fue borrosa. Pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el Ministerio, y todos la miraban con pena. Habían armado un velorio improvisado la noche del accidente, y varios de los compañeros de su padre habían asistido.

Al poco tiempo, se encontraba viviendo con Alastor, el mejor amigo de su padre, en el ya mencionado centro de entrenamiento. No podía decirse que se llevaban bien, después de todo, ella era una niña y necesitaba consuelo y cariño, algo que él se negaba a mostrar. Con el tiempo, aprendió a convivir con él y el resto de los aurores. Todos la trataban bien, tal vez por su familia.

Alguien entró al cuarto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La luz del pasillo iluminó la habitación, pero del recién llegado solo se veía una silueta. Por costumbre, tal vez, Alex tomó su varita por debajo de la cobija, mientras fingía dormir.

- Srita...Rabley. El director desea verla en su oficina.- McGonagall la miró, y le indicó la salida.

- Lo había olvidado...enseguida- Se colocó una chaqueta y salió. Los pasillos de Hogwarts ya se encontraban vacíos a esas horas. Caminaron y caminaron, hasta llegar a una larga escalera de caracol.

- Renacuajos de limón- dijo, y la escalera comenzó a girar.

- Bienvenida, Srita. Espero no haberla despertado.

- No hay problema...aunque sé que realmente no lo lamenta, Albus.- la joven sonrió y abrazó con familiaridad al viejo mago- Es decir, Profesor Dumbledore.- dijo, girando a ver a McGonagall con culpa. Para su sorpresa, ella sonreía.

- No te preocupes por Minerva, ella sabe qué haces aquí.

- Eso es bueno, todos lo saben menos yo.- miró seria a ambos y lanzó un largo suspiro

- Alastor quería que rindieses los exámenes, para que te conviertas finalmente en auror. A pesar de que tu entrenamiento está casi completo, necesitas estar testificada por alguna escuela.

- ¡Eso es una estupidez!-dijo, en forma violenta. Y al ver el rostro severo de Dumbledore, miró hacia otro lado- Lo siento. Es solo que...no los entiendo. Hifcliff me envía al centro por deseos de mi padre. Y ahora me dicen que necesito ser testeada junto con un grupo de niños que no han pasado por ni la mitad de las pruebas que yo recibí...no los entiendo.- se sentó y miró al vacío

- ¿Acaso no estás a gusto aquí?- preguntó Albus. "Por deseos de su padre...así que eso fue lo que te dijo..."

- No, no es eso...No se...

- Alastor prácticamente tuvo que rogar para que te dejaran entrar. Las reglas de Hogwarts no lo permiten, y el ministerio consideraba que el experi-...el curso aún no había acabado.- Alex levantó lentamente el rostro, y lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Para Alastor eres prácticamente una hija, y él no quería verte sufrir por no poder disfrutar de tu juventud- un repentino calor cubrió el pecho de Alex, y unas gotas poco familiares asomaron a sus ojos. Tosió para ocultar esa sensación, y cuando estuvo segura de que sus emociones habían vuelto a ser enterradas, miró al director.

- Ese viejo tonto...puede verme aterrorizada y perseguida por un lethifold, pero ciertamente le preocupan mis tiernos sentimientos- se cruzó de brazos fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras McGonagall miró horrorizada a Dumbledore.

- Si, y aún así se quieren¿o me equivoco?

- El querer es un sentimiento demasiado subjetivo, Profesor Dumbledore. Y siendo criada como aurora, carezco de dos grandes rasgos: Sentimientos y subjetividad. Primera lección dada por Moody a los siente años.- sonrió y se levantó- Perdonen por no ser una compañía perfecta, pero hace- miró el reloj contra la pared- 43 horas que no duermo. Si me disculpan...-así, luego de dar una leve inclinación, se retiró. Una vez lejos del despacho del director, comenzó a respirar agitadamente. "Ciertamente, no la iban a convertir en una niña llorona, no señor. No había entrenado todos estos años para echarlos a perder por unas simples palabras dulces."

- Albus...- McGonagall no podía creer el acto que acababa de presenciar.

- No hay de que preocuparnos, Minerva.- Contuvo sus deseos de reír, por que había ganado. Cuando Artemis Rabley murió, el mundo lamentó su partida...era uno de los aurores más fuertes con los que contaba el ministerio, pero más allá de eso, era un hombre de honor. Querido por cual persona lo conociera, fue por eso que cuando fue asesinado, los magos sintieron que la balanza se inclinaba del lado oscuro. He ahí que Hifcliff salió con ese, en su mente, brillante plan. La continuación de su poder, la heredera de la mano del bien...su hija, Alexandra Rabley. Fue tema de los medios, y de toda comunidad mágica...esa niña iba a ser el primer experimento de muchos otros. La idea, decían todos, era fantástica; es así cuando Gaudy Hifcliff apareció en su oficina, trayéndole su plan, Albus Dumbledore se opuso rotundamente.

Flash back

- Pero Albus¿es que no lo ves?

- Lo único que veo es esa ambición tuya de ser reelecto como Ministro.

- Vamos¡nadie pierde y todos ganan!- esa era, sin duda, la frase favorita del mago. Cuando se refería a "todos", por lo general se refería a sí mismo.

- ¿Consideraste a la niña en algún momento de este "maravilloso" plan?

- ¡Pero si es en ella en la que más pienso! Imagínala...la auror más joven de la historia...enfrentada a lo inimaginable, superando todos los obstáculos, el orgullo de nuestra comunidad...Las personas se conmueven por su triste historia, por lo que todos apoyarán la idea.

- ¿Y aún así no ves ningún error en lo que haces?

- Albus, estoy cansado de tus quejas. Vine aquí en muestra de mi amistad, y lo único que haces es arruinarme el humor...Vas a ver, lo vas a ver. Ella será la muestra en vida de mi legado, el más grande de mis proyectos.

Flash back end

- Sólo que, mi querido Gaudy, no consideraste lo más importante...la lealtad, y aún menos, el amor.- Recordó cuando Alastor le pidió aquel favor.- Hiciste bien, viejo tonto...-dijo sonriendo ante las palabras que Alexandra había mencionado- Aún hay calor en sus ojos.


End file.
